The present invention relates generally to fabric closing and securing devices and more particularly to a buttonlock loop securing a button which has been inserted through a button hole in a fastened position.
Recently, a means has been sought for a locking device which would act as a safeguard against the involuntary opening of pockets and other joinings of material which, until now, have been secured by the universally known and used system of button and button hole. While many devices have been developed over the century to accomodate the use and positioning of buttoning devices, few if any have addressed themselves to the problem of securing and protecting against the involuntary opening of two articles of fabric positioned and mated together by the button and the button hole system. For example, Schwarz, U.S. Pat. No. 530,130, appears to disclose a waistband fastening device for attaching shirt waists to trousers. The Schwarz patent primarily addresses itself to the development of a looped retaining mechanism which is to be attached directly to the material providing for the user a protruding flexible loop into which said user can button the shirt waist. One of the purposes of the Schwarz patent is to avoid previously used material clips which often discolored and tore out of the material while developing a loop holder which when strained, seats itself even more securely into the material so as to prevent removal of the loop securing device from the material. Another patent, Green, U.S. Pat. No. 553,645, for the most part addresses itself to the means for securing the loops of elastic cord to the waistbands of boys short trousers and the like. One of the objects of this particular patent is to provide improved means whereby such loops can be held securely in position at all times without being liable to be cut as to the rubber core by the puncture by a needle or by tightly drawn stitches. Here, as with the previous Schwarz patent, emphasis seems to be placed on the securing plate and the method for installation upon the fabric itself. In the Green patent, a series of stitching procedures is identified towards mounting a loop securing device to the material. Similarly, the Bloomenthal, U.S. Pat. No. 617,074 button loop, seems to provide a button loop which can be readily sewn to a garment or waist band consisting essentially of an elastic band secured in the shank attached to or preferably formed integrally with the button. The problem the Bloomenthal button loop apparently addresses itself to is the sewing of said loop to a waist band or garment more readily, quickly, and at a lower cost than when the shank was formerly riveted or fastened by means of a clamping machine.
Other inventions have usually focused up on loop-button fastening arrangements in areas differing from that of the present device. One such use seems to be disclosed by Davis, U.S. Pat. No. 716,198 which primarily relates to improvements in garment supporters and more particularly to the attachments of trousers for supporting under garments. In the Davis patent, loops fixed on the inside waistband of trousers with buttons affixed next to them, provided means for the insertion of still yet other loops of under garments through the interior loops of the trousers for final attachment to the buttons. This allowed secure attachment and support to the interior fabric of the trousers. Another loop device disclosed in Dawes, U.S. Pat. No. 1,892,610 apparently relates to an elongating and constricting sleeve through which another end of the loop is passed and secured by knotting so as to anchor said end of loop within said constricting sleeve. The Dawes patent primarily discloses a means by which adjustability is acquired on the looped fastening device. The adjustability for lengthening or shortening the fastening device was considered a desirable characteristic allowing freedom from injurious effect on the person or garments of the wearer. The Dawes patent also seems to disclose the capability to attach said fastener to one portion of a garment on another article of fabric and yet be capable of adjustment to vary the effective length of the fastener and/or to adapt the latter for releasable attachment to or about objects.
Another invention, disclosed in Berg, U.S. Pat. No. 2,608,691, relates primarily to a blouse holding device which may also be employed for securing a sanitary napkin. One of the objects of this invention is the provision of an improved holder by means of which a ladies blouse may be secured or anchored in such manner that it is pulled downward automatically, the pull being exerted upon the garter of the user. Another object of the Berg patent seems to be the provision of an improved securing device which is adapted to be used for securing a sanitary napkin at both of its ends to the adjacent parts of another garment, such as a panty, in such manner that no bulges or unevenness will appear because of the smooth, flat nature of the securing devices embodied in the invention; as well as the provision of an improved securing device which can be used to secure light, thin, and fragile fabrics to which it is secured or anchored without likelihood of tearing or slipping and which also does not produce any unsightly bulges or knots that would be visable on the outside of the garments of the user. In the Berg patent, a flat anchoring plate is used to secure the disk or button attached to the garment being held. The anchoring plate was to be made of various shapes with preferably rounded corners and very thin, with a centrally located elongated narrow slot. In one of its uses, the Berg invention attaches the stocking and garter of ladies apparel to the ladies blouse pulling down on the blouse to keep it from creeping upward out of the wearer's skirt. The device utilized three elements, a tension member, a securing disk, and a slotted anchor plate to accomplish its purported purpose.
Of the prior art examined, most attempts to improve fastening devices have been through the utilization of loops and clamps affixed directly to the wearer's apparel with either improved clamping devices, more easily to install attachment loops, hidden garment clamping features so as to support a wearer's under garments or prevent the creeping up of tucked-in outer apparel, and means through which a fastening loop can be shortened or elongated through the use of adjustable garment fasteners.
Little of the prior art examined addresses itself to the area in which the present invention is disclosed. This area deals with the use of a loop, either connected by an appendage to a button or integrally manufactured into the button, through which security is acheived so as to avoid the opening of a button when it is affixing two garments together. Besides acting as a safeguard against the involuntary opening of a button-button hole combination, the present invention also offers an inexpensive, as well as decorative safeguard for the user. With a small portion of the loop exposed when the present invention is used to secure and safeguard against involuntary opening, use of contrasting color and texture into the elastic nylon loop, would offer the user distinctive as well as decorative trim on the user's wearing apparel. The use of the button lock disclosed in the present invention is not restricted to articles of clothing but rather is usable in a similar manner in all areas of fabric fastening where the button and button hole is used such as luggage and sports equipment.
It is therefore the object of the present device to attractively and inexpensively secure two or more buttoned fabrics together while preventing involuntary opening and separation of these fabrics.